Forbidden Love: An Andalite's Story
by ZoTRM
Summary: This takes place on the Andalite homeworld when the Andalites were in the stone age. You know, 'Primitive.' It will have a long plot. 4th chapter up! Review!
1. Darange

Note: This takes place when Andalites were capable of thought speech, but were in the 'stone age'.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Prolouge  
  
Darange stood, his fur rippling in the wind, his tail blade twitching, and his breathing slow and heavy. He was on top of Recird's Rock, named after the famous tail fighter, Recird. Smiling, the Andalite in front of him used his tail to draw a straight line in the dust.  
  
The invitation for a fight.  
  
Darange calmly cocked his tail behind him, using only one stalk eye to look at the female beside them. Hopefully she would be his female. The other Andalite, Kirem, got in his classic fighting stance. He was confidant, cocky even, for he had been in many battles, but this was only Darange's first.  
  
Kirem struck!  
  
His tail a blur, even to the female's eyes, lashed out and was stopped midair by Darange, only an inch from his neck. No time, Darange thought, only act and react. Now both their tails were a blue blur, a one on one at superhuman speed. At one point, Kirem's blade sliced one of his fingers, leaving only a bloody stump. But Kirem also had his weaknesses, and when he tried to parry a blow, the image from one of his stalk eyes went dead.  
  
Suddenly, the fight froze. By one single, lucky, desperate strike, Darange's blade was at Kirem's throat. Kirem now had two choices: he could fight and have his throat slit, or leave and keep his pride in one piece. Kirem, not used to losing, not liking it, decided to fight. His tail blade was swift, but there is a major difference between five feet, and five millimeters. Before Kirem's tail was even halfway to Darange, he staggered, and collapsed.  
  
Darange turned to the female. She was a petite, delicate thing in his mind. She had a small tail blade, tiny fingers, thin stalk eyes, and the most beautiful main eyes he had ever seen.  
  
Their tails began to intertwine as they trotted back to Darange's scoop.  
  
SNAP.  
  
He paused. What was it?  
  
Stay here! He ordered the female, Jaurel, as he redied his tail and became more alert. Much more alert.  
  
An Andalite emerged from the trees holding very large spear. Two more Andalites emerged behind him.  
  
What do you want? Darange yelled.  
  
You will come with us, slave. One of them muttered.  
  
Slave? I'm not a slave, and they know that, he thought.  
  
That was when he realized, they were the Forson, a group of slave hunters in deep trouble. The slave they had been hunting had disappeared recently, and their master wouldn't care to see the difference between him, and the escaped one.  
  
Ahhhhhhh! He yelled as the blunt side of a tail blade connected with his left temple. He staggered, but he didn't fall.  
  
I must protect her, he thought.  
  
He swung his tail blindly, felt it whoosh through the air, and then blackness.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
I don't know . . . anyone interested in this? If so, I'll continue, I have a few ideas. 


	2. Naguile

Hey Lisa-Ann, you have very good taste.  
  
  
  
Darange  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Voices. So many voices were jumbled up in his thoughts, all running together. It took him a few seconds to grasp their meaning, but even when he grasped it, the words slipped through his fingers.  
  
He . . . awake soon?   
  
It . . . fine for . . . quiet.   
  
She . . . . coming . . . Illipsar root.   
  
No . . . . . . to hurry up.   
  
His eyes opened just enough to see the two Andalites in front of him, then closed again out of sheer exhaustion.  
  
. . . waking up.   
  
He tried to twitch his tail, mostly out of reflex, then felt confusion. Why wouldn't his tail his tail move? He slowly opened one stalk eye to peer at his backend and saw what he would have known, if his mind had not been so slow. His tail was tied.  
  
Well of course, he thought to himself, he was lucky it was not gone.  
  
Slaves were never, under any circumstances, alowed to use their tail. Most slaves didn't even have a tail. Was his new 'master' really that kind? The image of Kirem fillled his mind when he thought of a master.  
  
A gloating, smirking Kirem.  
  
But thinking of Kirem made him remember Jaurel, his friend since childhood. Was she a slave too? If she was, it was all his fault. He could have protected her! He could have heard them coming! If only he had tried harder . . . But he knew he could not change the past. He had not heard them coming, he could not of protected her, and he had tried his hardest.  
  
Wake up. A voice echoed through his head. The voice was clearer now, more distinct. It was a deep male voice, but what had it asked?  
  
Wake up. The voice said again. This time Darange understood. His eyes cracked open, and for the first time he realived he was sprawled out on the grass. He got unsteadily to his feet. His legs were shaking.  
  
Strange. It was strange to be so weak. What had happened?  
  
His ever circling stalk eyes scanned his surroundings. He was in a large courtyard, but there was a huge wooden fence in between him and his freedom.  
  
He is ready, Lastec Naguile. The calm Andalite that appeared to be in charge. A purple Andalite began to come toward them. Lastec! Lastec was a term of respect, and he was applying it to a woman! It was unheard of! And yet, this Andalite walked with a swager, a trot usually used by warriors.  
  
Naguile began to circle Darange, occasionaly feeling his muscles, his leg muscles, she seemed to feel everything. Darange flinched as she ran her hand along his tail. It was a very intimate way of touching. His back legs shifted uneasily, only Jaurel had ever gotten this close.  
  
He hoped she would not go much further.  
  
He will do fine, Garade. She whispered.  
  
What is going on? Darange asked. He will do fine?  
  
You are to be Lastec Naguile's personal servant. Garade said with the hint of a sneer.  
  
More like slave, Darange thought to himself. But it would probobly mean severe punishment to voice it out loud.  
  
'Lastec' Naguile? He asked, and this time, his voice was snide.  
  
Do not mock me. She said in a low, dangerous tone. Then she swung her blade, with as much force as she could get with her petite tail, and struck Darange in his side. The force of the blow knocked Darange to his feet, but the damage to his pride was wose than the physical damage.  
  
If my tail was free . . . He didn't get to finish his sentence.  
  
You'd what? She interrupted, I could beat you tail to tail any day, any place.   
  
Darange eyed her, evaluating her words, calculating the possibilities. Who, exatally, are you? He finally asked.  
  
I am the daughter of warrior-prince Hatulel. The one who's forces have kept your tail safe for eighteen seasons! She yelled.  
  
Warrior-prince Hatulel? He whispered. His back legs began to weaken slightly. Acually, they weakened greatly. Hatulel was the greatest warrior the open plains had ever seen, some say he has the light god's, Derten's, strength. Although others said he had the night god's, Stadere's, temper. He regretted saying anything that had angered her. If her ever made her really mad, well . . . he would have to explain it to Hatulel, and to him, explaining was saying I'm sorry, then having your head rolling across the ground.  
  
He would have to be extra careful.  
  
Yes, the Warrior-prince Hatulel. She said with a with a stomp of her back hoof. Come, She said, I must show you your scoop. She began to walk to a gap in the spiked wall, and Darange began to follow.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Okay, I have a very long plot line for this, and you REVIEWERS ( I hope, hint hint. ) will find out why this is actoin/adventure and romance. The reason I am typing this, and not playing War Craft III is because I was looking at Lisa-Ann's profile, and MY story was on her favorites list!! So I thought , hmmmm, I want my story to stay on that list so I'd better update. The first chapter has almost doubled in words. I've done a lot of revising.  
  
I have a few ideas for another story, which one is best? ( Vote in your review. )  
  
One: A controller notices Ax go crazy in the food court, and reconizes the children he's with . . .  
  
Two: An AU, Andalites have discovered Earth ( there are no Yeerks) a select few go in human morph to learn about the humans. But Farelli demorphs in Science class . . . ( Basically a what would happen if an Andalite begins to demorph in your school. ) Better than it sounds.  
  
Three: The Earth Diary of Aximilli! ( He will write almost every night. )  
  
Four: Kaitlin always thought it was a coinsidence that there was a Jake, Marco, Cassie, and Rachel going to her school, but when she follows them to Cassie's barn, she finds out she was wrong . . .  
  
Which one is best? You can vote for two at the most. But you don't even have to vote, just make sure to review!  
  
Thanks. 


	3. Kirem

Darange  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Darange stared at Jaurel, not believing it. She couldn't be here, just as he couldn't possibly be here in the forest with here. Could he? Was his capture all a dream? He couldn't think about it for long, Jaurel was begining to talk.  
  
Father says my life-mate must be someone from our herd! He says that a Swift Hoof and a Free Sprinter couldn't possibly be together! I tell him he's wrong but he refuses to listen to me. She trailed off hopelessly.  
  
I will show him, I can prove myself, I will prove myself! Darange said, showing false confidence.  
  
There . . . there is another thing, Kirem, he asked me to be his mate. Father loves it; he is strong tailed, and is a Swift Hoof.   
  
No! Darange yelled, taking a step back, not believing her words, No, I can beat him, even if we have to fight to the death!   
  
Jaurel lowered her shoulders and turned her stalk eyes to the ground. Darange blinked, and suddenly Jaurel wasn't there anymore.  
  
In her place was Kirem. The trees were suddenly gone, and it their place was the dusty cliff near Recrid's rock. What was going on?  
  
You think you can beat me? He sneered. If you can . . . wake up.   
  
Darange stared at him if confusion, what did he say?  
  
Wake up! Kirem said, sounding angrier.  
  
Wasn't he already awake?  
  
WAKE UP! The voice screamed again and Darange opened his main eyes, his stalk eyes were suddenly alert. In front of him, was Naguile. Good, I expect a much quicker response next time. She said.  
  
So it had all been a dream. Nothing but a dream. He was still in the cramped slaves' quarters, under the overhang where he had been sheltering from the rain earlier in the night. His sides were soaked with sweat and his tail was quivering.  
  
Now that you're awake, come. She said.  
  
Darange planted his feet in the ground, all four eyes staring at her, daring her to force him. Which was exactly what she did.  
  
She got behind Darange and place her tail blade at the base of Darange's tail.  
  
Now will you come with me? She asked, glaring at him.  
  
Darange decided that it might be a good idea to do as she said.  
  
Naguile began to walk, and when Darange saw where she was heading he thought there must be some mistake. She was heading toward the open plains! Relief must have shown on his face for when her stalk eye swiveled to peer at him she frowned.  
  
No, you are not going to escape again. She sighed.  
  
Darange couldn't help but ask. Again?   
  
Don't fool with me, everyone knows how you slaughtered the guards and kidnapped the little female and then slit her throat so you could escape! Don't you dare dispute it! I'll slit your throat just like you slit Tinani's!   
  
But -   
  
Silence! She screamed in a quivering voice, like a human would sound when she was about to cry.  
  
Darange wished he could dispute it, but she seemed to want an excuse to kill him, and he didn't even have a tail!  
  
Naguile soon led him into a private clearing deep in the forest. The leaves were just beginning to turn golden to prepare for the coming frost. Leaves littered the ground and kafit birds echoed their mating calls through the forest. The sound was not unpleasant.  
  
This . . . this is where I come when I seek privacy. She said in a voice that seemed very far away.  
  
Darange kept his stalk eyes down and didn't respond. As Darange watched as a shadow slipped in and out in between the trees. He stared as it crept closer and closer to Naguile.  
  
A patch of light his the monsters back side and Darange jumped higher than his tail, it was a firtaja!  
  
Naguile- Darange began, but the creature, sensing his alarm, pounced.  
  
A firtaja was a nimble, intelligent animal. They always hunted in packs, and were one of the few mammals on the planet that had teeth. But these weren't any teeth, they contained a very powerful sedative and they hunted and killed Andalites by pouncing on them and sinking they needle like teeth deep in to the base of the tail. With the tail helpless the other firtajas would come out and eat their prey alive. That was what this one was doing.  
  
Naguile tried to get out of the way but nothing is faster then a firtaja. Her tail soon went limp.  
  
Darange never knew why he did it, perhaps it was instinct. Or maybe he did it out of reflex. But all Darange saw was a female in trouble.  
  
He reared up on his back legs, and even though the firtaja was so quick, it did not notice the hoofs slam on his neck untill it was too late.  
  
With her attacker gone Naguile turned to Darange. You could have left me to die. She whispered. Then eyed him strangely. You're not Kirem, are you?   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Those darn cliffies . . .  
  
Excuse spelling mistakes, don't have spell check any more. Anyone want to be a beta reader and spell check this?  
  
Hey, I have another idea, Five: Rachel dreams about the Yeerk pool one night and starts talking in her sleep. Jordan ( Is she the older one? ) wakes her up when she starts screaming, but tells a friend about the word 'Hork-bajir', and 'Yeerk' that Rachel said in her sleep. Her friend just might be a controller . . .  
  
Why the Andalites don't have really weird 3 part names:  
  
In this time period they have names like Swift Hoof, and Free Sprinter which will later evolve into weird things . . . 


	4. Beauty

Lisa-Ann, you now have VERY, VERY, VERY, good taste. I knew there was a reason why you're on my favorite author list. My author note is going to be up here in this chappie. I have a major twist planned for the ending. I mean like a 'never in a million years will you come within a million miles of guessing something even similar to it' twist. Bwa ha ha ha! Yep. I've barely even started this story. It's gonna be THAT long. Bear with me. And without further delay, here is the next chapter!!!! Yay!!! ( I don't have spell checker. )  
  
  
  
  
  
Darange  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
You're not Kirem, are you? Naguile said eyeing him suspiciously. There was a slight chance he was not, of course, but then again, it could be some kind of desperate trick. The Forson had seen Kirem and two other Andalites go to Recrid's Rock. There, the two males had fought, the Forson watching from the trees. If Kirem was killed, their job was done, but if he won, which they said he did, they would plan an ambush.  
  
No. Kirem- wait, another Andalite said. Kirem is dead. At MY tail blade. He said, the hatred clear in his voice.  
  
Then who, exactly, are you? . Naguile asked, still slightly uncertain.  
  
My name is Darange Free Sprinter. Of the Night Rest herd, in Tajmanore. Recent life-mate of Jaurel Swift Hoof.   
  
A Swift Hoof, a different family-herd? Who did you fight to earn her? Naguile said, testing him. If this was indeed the truth, then he would have fought Kirem. For he had said the life-mate was recent, that meant the battle would have been recent, the only recent battle Kirem had been in was the one that took place on Recrid's rock.  
  
I fought and killed Kirem. He said proudly. Well of course he said it proudly, Naguile thought, Kirem was a wanted criminal!  
  
Oh Derten, there has been a huge mistake!   
  
You mean, I will be set free? Darange said hopefully.  
  
You know the law, once an Andalite has been enslaved, they are never allowed to be set free . . . only in death . . . She trailed off.  
  
But your father-   
  
Won't listen to a word I say! She said angrily. It's always, 'stay out of my way, or 'just go out and graze!'   
  
But surely you could-   
  
No, I can't. She said flatly. And I'd like to see you beheaded as you try.   
  
The discussion was closed.  
  
Then what will happen? Darange asked, not believing it, finding it impossible to accept.  
  
Nothing, absolutely nothing. I wish I could change it, Darange, I really wish I could, but I am just some warrior's daughter. Some silly warrior's daughter.   
  
* * *  
  
Just a little further, Naguile whispered, leading a blindfolded Darange. She had agreed to show Darange all around the palace gardens. She had already shown him most of the ordinary things like the polspar trees which branches formed intricate patterns, and flowered daily, and the grass scapes. But this was the grand finale.  
  
You can take it off now. Naguile said.  
  
Darange slowly removed the white cloth that covered his eyes, all four of them. Small beads of sweat clung to the linen as Darange placed it on the cool grass.  
  
What is it? Darange asked, overcome by beauty in its purest form. In front of him was a towering gold statue. A statue of a forest. An Andalite stood, tail at rest, drinking from a small pond. Kafit birds, somehow were suspended in flight. Darange moved closer, and saw amazing detail. He could count the individual hairs on the Andalite's back. Water was shooting from a gotad's mouth, and landed softly in another gotad.  
  
How is this possible? Darange asked, pointing toward the stream of water that defied gravity.  
  
They say it is something called pressure, but I do not understand it.   
  
Naguile bedded down in the soft grass, and Darange joined her. Together they laid in silence, admiring the beauty of the statue, and discovering the beauty of each other. 


End file.
